Electronic marketplaces, such as those available via the Internet, offer goods and services to customers. Customers may browse through electronic item descriptions, which may include textual descriptions of items as well as photographs or other electronic representations of a product of interest. In one example, item descriptions may be viewed as web pages on the Internet via a web browser. In many cases, these item descriptions may include item information from supplying vendors and/or manufacturers. A given item's item information may include details about a product, such as a title, brand, size, weight, and other attributes of the item. At least some of this information may be conveyed to customers as part of item details pages. Furthermore, at least some of the item information may be used for structuring an electronic marketplace website through which the item detail pages are made available. For instance, such a web site may include navigational controls that enable a user to narrow the scope of item searches based on brand name or other product attributes. From a merchant standpoint, managing and using the item information is generally not an insignificant undertaking as the breadth of item catalogs may span a relatively large quantity of items.
While the system and method for highly scalable data clustering is described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the system and method for highly scalable data clustering is not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the system and method for highly scalable data clustering to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the system and method for highly scalable data clustering as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.